Okonomiyaki
by Annelise Lawliet
Summary: Ichinose sale a pasear luego del entrenamiento con los Unicorns para despejar su mente.


Bueno, estaba pensando en hacer un one-shot, pero no sabía que hacer. Pensé y pensé, hasta que me vino la cara de Rika a la mente. Pero ya todos sabemos que Rika extraña a su querido, cariñito, amado, cielito, media naranja...en fin...resumiendo, extraña a Ichinose. Así que pensé que sería bueno saber que era lo que él pensaba sobre esta separación. Bueno, este fic es el resultado de mi indagación en la mente de Kazuya Ichinose. Espero que lo disfruten.

¡Y dejen Reviews!

Okonomiyaki.

Ichinose había salido a despejar su mente después de un duro entrenamiento con los Unicorns. Había sentido la urgencia de salir a caminar por ahí y perderse un rato. Sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no sabía el que.

De pronto se sorprendió caminando entre puestos de comida, y descubrió que tenía hambre. En su desesperación por salir de su lugar de entrenamiento, no había probado bocado antes de irse. Traía algo de dinero con él, así que podía permitirse comer fuera y pasar más tiempo alejado de su equipo. Ni siquiera Domon sabía que se había ido, pero, conociéndolo, saldría a buscarlo pronto.

A pesar del hambre, no decidía que quería probar, así que siguió caminando, hasta que una bandera azul llamo su atención. Era un puesto de Okonomiyaki. Algo curioso, se acercó. Una joven mujer de cabello castaño atendía el puesto. Sintió un poco de nostalgia, y un dejo de descepción al comprobar que no se trataba de aquella chica tan efusiva que conocía.

Tenía que reconocerlo, se había acostumbrado a ella, queriendo o no. A veces incluso se sentía solo. Su presencia, aunque al principio molesta, se había convertido en algo usual, no, no usual. Natural. Sí, eso era. Tener a Rika al lado se había convertido en algo tan natural como respirar. Suspiró. Aún recordaba el momento en que la conoció. Fue en el parque de diversiones, mientras buscaban el cuartel secreto del Instituto Alien. Ella le había llevado a la tienda de Okonomiyaki de su madre, una mujer de temperamento algo fuerte. Las había visto discutir, luego su madre salió de la tienda y él se quedó a solas con ella. Él había querido irse en ese momento, pero ella lo retuvo para que, al menos, y ya que estaba allí, probara su platillo especial. Gran error. Comer aquel platillo había causado que su futuro fuera puesto, literalmente, en juego. Su equipo lo había salvado, si, pero ella decidió seguirlo a dondequiera que fuese. Así fue que Rika Urabe entró a Raimon. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Nunca se separaba de él. Siempre iba colgada de su brazo, como si se hubiera pegado. Lo abrazaba siempre que podía, y le hablaba de sus planes para el futuro. Él solo podía sonreir sintiendo pena por el mismo. ¿En qué se había metido?

Pero después derrotaron al instituto Alien, y enfrentaron a los Emperadores Oscuros. Luego, no había nada más. Cada quien volvería a su casa y seguirían su vida, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pensaba en lo que haría Rika después de eso. ¿Volvería a su casa, con su madre? ¿O acaso se mudaría a vivir a Inazuma para seguir cerca de él?

No tuvo mucho tiempo, ni la oportunidad para averiguarlo, pues llego el FFI, y con el, la despedida temporal de sus amigos. Ellos jugarían para Japón; y Domon y él los enfrentarían algún día por la copa mundial. Eso significaba irse de Japón. Recordaba cuando Touko les había preguntado por lo que harían justo después de derrotar al Instituto Alien. Rika había dicho que tendrían una gran familia y venderían Okonomiyaki juntos. En ese momento el quizo decirle algo. ¿El qué? ¿Qué no quería estar con ella? No. No le dijo eso, aunque era lo que, en principio quería comunicarle. No. Le dijo otra cosa. Que tenía que irse a Estados Unidos con su equipo. Que enfrentaría a Japón, y que ganaría. Ella solo lo escuchó en silencio, y, contra todo pronóstico, solo dijo 'Buena suerte, querido, pero no creas que Endo te dejara tan fácil. ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!'

Eso lo había dejado sin palabras. Esperaba algo más ruidoso y dramático. Incluso que dijera que se iba con él. Pero solo le dijo esas palabras. Eso y una mirada que aún no podía descifrar del todo. Había algo de tristeza en ella, de eso estaba seguro. Pero también era como si le diera un mensaje. Uno del que no había entendido nada.

Con esa incógnita se había marchado. Y seguía sin resolverla.

De vez en cuando, al viajar sentado, volteaba la cabeza, buscándola, pero sólo encontraba a Domon, o algún compañero. La echaba de menos, eso lo tenía claro.

Y ahí estaba, ordenando Okonomiyaki a la joven que atendía el puesto. Después de haber recibido su orden y haber pagado, se retiro a un parque cercano a comerlo. Pero al probarlo, se sintió insatisfecho. No sabía para nada al que Rika preparaba. No se acercaba ni un poco. Le faltaba algo.

Mientras se preguntaba que faltaba en el platillo, vió a su amigo acercarse a él, y sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Despejándote? -

- ¡Domon! - Dijo Ichinose sorprendido. - Si, no se por que, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo solo. - Su amigo sólo asintió, cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y, depués de unos minutos, volteó a ver la comida que Ichinose aún no terminaba.

- ¿Okonomiyaki? - Preguntó Domon.

- Si, pero, a este le falta algo, aunque no se que es. - Respondió Ichinose.

- Tal vez le falte el ingrediente secreto. - Dijo simplemente el chico alto.

- ¿Ingrediente secreto? ¿Y cuál es? -

- Amor. - Respondió Domon, mirando hacia el frente.

- ¿Amor? - Pregunto Ichinose, más para sí que para su amigo. '¡Querido, mira lo que te preparé! ¡Esta hecho con todo mi amor, cariñito!' _Amor, ¿eh?..._

Amor, tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba a la comida en sus manos. En eso Rika tanía razón. Nadie preparaba el Okonomiyaki como ella. Sonrió de nuevo. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan inquieto al descubrirse solo. Había comenzado a querer a Rika, aunque fuera solo un poco, pero eso ya era algo. Ese poco era suficiente para hacerlo sentirse solo, inquieto, y, solo un poco, vacío.

- ¿Rika? - Preguntó Domon. Ichinose alzó la mirada, definitivamente Domon lo conocía muy bien.

- Si. - Suspiró el chico. - Creo que, después de todo, la extraño. - Terminó.

- Era de esperarse. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, algo así tenía que pasar. - Dijo Domon.

- Si, eso creo. - Fue la simple respuesta del chico.

- Vamos, termínate eso y volvamos con los demás antes de que salgan a buscarnos. - Finalizó su amigo.

Ichinose terminó su comida, y, junto a su mejor amigo, volvió con sus compañeros de equipo. Volvió pensando que, cuando volviera a Japón, le pediría a Rika que le preparara uno de sus deliciosos Okonomiyakis.

Bueno, eso fue todo. Díganme que opinan chicos.

Matta ne!


End file.
